Fanfics to Best Friends
by the.5sos.fam
Summary: Penelope is a nobody. She has one friend and all she wants to do is get through college. One day her English teacher gives the class an assignment that changes her ways. She starts doing what she loves again. She used to run an instagram and wattpad account and she goes back to it and someone DM's her and they become bestfriends. Who is this mystery person?
Chapter 1
"Shit!" I yell quietly as she drops books and papers. Already late for class, I crumple all my papers and run down the hallway.  
"Nice of you to join us. Take a seat." Mr. Flores says.  
I nod and quickly find a spot. Shuffling through the mess of papers and books I find an old imagine from back in the day. I look it over and realise it was my MCR imagine I wrote about me meeting Gerard Way and him falling in love with me. I laugh to myself quietly, but apparently not quietly enough because Mr. Flores decide to comment on the noise.  
"Something you want to share with the class Ms. Styles?"  
"No, please continue teaching." I mutter and start taking notes. Throughout class all that goes through my mind is getting back into writing imagines and fanfiction like the good ole days. Class goes by faster than expected.  
"Homework is a 7 page essay on your favorite band and how they became what they are today." Mr. Flores says as everyone gets up to leave.  
"Yes." I say excitedly to myself. I gather all my crap, already thinking about the assignment. While walking to my car a paper escaped the pages of my books once again. As I go to pick it up I notice that it's the MCR imagine.  
"Hmmm...Maybe I should try and get into my old accounts and see if I still have any followers or even if my account is still activated." I say to myself. I get in the car and throw my shit in the back seat. I send a text to my friend that I am on my way to pick her up from work.

15 MINUTES LATER

"Took you long enough." Sophia says getting into the car.  
"Sorry I don't have any super powers to make traffic magically disappear."  
"At least you're sorry about it." Sophia laughs. "Now, how about some tunes."  
"5SOS is the way to go right now. I have to write a 7 page essay on my favorite band and I thought I would do it on them." I say connecting my phone to the stereo.  
"I am definitely okay with that. They have been stuck in my head all day anyways."  
I scroll through my music and finally pick a song.  
"How did you know this was what was playing on repeat in my head today?!" Sophia says singing along to 'Social Casualty'.  
"I haven't told you I am a mind reader?!" I say shockingly.  
"Shut up Penelope and take us home." Sophia laughs.  
Finally at the apartment I flop on to the couch and let out a loud sigh.  
"What is it?" Sophia asks kneeling next to the couch.  
"Nothing…" I say dramatically throwing my arm over my face. "I just happened to bump into my old MCR imagine two times today and it keeps popping it's terrible writing inside my mind."  
"Wait, you still have that?!" Sophia laughs falling on her butt.  
"Shut up!" I say hitting her with a pillow playfully.  
"I need to see it!"  
"No! I barely read it and cringed slightly but still loved it."  
"You need to check your instagram and wattpad accounts from back in the day!" Sophia say excitedly. She gets up quicker than I have ever seen and runs to her laptop. "What was the log in again?"  
"Don't act like you don't remember." I say coarsely.  
"Aww, is little Penelope mad that I am bringing up the fanfiction days?" Sophia cooes. With the third try she logs in to the wattpad account and starts reading over some of the fanfics.  
"Tell me when this torture is over." I say burying my face into a pillow.  
"Shut up Penelope, these aren't that bad. And guess what, you are still getting comments and shit on here. Girl you need to get back into this!"  
"Wait, what?!" I say snatching the laptop away from Sophia to see for myself. "Hot damn! The last comment was only from a few days ago." I sit there in slight shock.  
"Go and check that instagram account. Maybe you still have the undying love of fans on there too."  
I take my phone out and log in. 99+ notifications and DM's. I sit there in awe. I click on the notifications and see the newest one was from just a few hours ago. Scrolling and scrolling and I still can't believe what I am seeing. With that I knew I had to get back to writing.


End file.
